


Corset

by dreamwalking78, FaithSky



Series: Go Crazy Universe [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 6k of smut, ABO, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Corset, F/F, Gators, Hurricane Party, New Orleans, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwalking78/pseuds/dreamwalking78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithSky/pseuds/FaithSky
Summary: There is something so divine that is held in the slowness with which corsets can be removed.
Relationships: Mercedes Gardner/Kate (Wynonna Earp), Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Go Crazy Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013193
Comments: 30
Kudos: 141





	Corset

**Author's Note:**

> This all started when we were discussing corsets one day. My wife loves them. FaithSky was suddenly inspired to start writing in this universe. I saw the first little bit and kept begging for more because corsets are very sexy. She graced us with 6k of some of the most delectable smut I have ever read. She finished it and informed me I had to write the beginning and end of it. Mind you all of this is happening while the fic is releasing. 
> 
> Once I was finally finished I logged around an extra 5k to the story. I had known for a minute where I wanted the next adventure to start, so I took the final invitation in the last chapter and had Waverly take Mercedes up on it. Welcome to the next entry into the world of Go Crazy. Typically I name chapters after songs. No need for that. One word set this whole thing into motion. 
> 
> I'm giving a special thanks to my wife this time. She inspired the fic. She's even the photo you'll see posted on Twitter and Tumblr for this fic. Always sexy even when she thinks she's a mess. Thank you baby. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos keep us writing. Please feel free to drop a line below letting us know how we did. Oh and Dorian, you got more Mercedes. Enjoy it.

Nicole threw the bag of power tools across the room letting it fall with a thump against the wall before landing on the floor. “I still don’t understand why we brought this to a party.”    
  
“It’s a hurricane party Cher. You bring spirits for the good night and things to repair in case of an actual hurricane.” Waverly stated it so matter-of-fact that Nicole was left just stunned. She watched as Waverly finished placing a mask over her eyes for the party taking place below. She felt her body react remembering the first time a lace mask covered those beautiful eyes glowing back at her. She shook her head trying to return her thoughts to the current moment. She could hear her Alpha still lost in the memory as her body reacted causing her pants to tighten at the memory of lips pressing against...Nope, not now.    
  
“But...shouldn’t we be taking shelter instead?”   


Waverly slowly turned around allowing Nicole to fully see her for the first time that evening. The choker necklace velvety around her neck dropping that tear shaped pendant to hang perfectly above the dip that led to Nirvana. Waverly raised her hand to straighten Nicole’s jacket and adjust her vest. Her lip was caught between her teeth as her fingers ghosted the rest of the way down Nicole’s body. There was no doubt what the intent for tonight was despite their lax conversation.

“Cher, Mercedes picked a venue that had a safe room built in. Right now it’s just a category 2. Chances of it gaining momentum are slim. There’s a better chance of Mercedes staying sober all night.”    
  
As if she had heard her name, the suite’s door opened wide to the redhead decked out fully in a dark blue corset pushing her breasts up and causing her cups to almost runneth over. Two arms spread apart with shot glasses being held in each hand. Nicole and Waverly turned to see a beaming face, sparkling eyes. It was good to be back with their friend.    
  
“Waves! Nicole! Get your asses over here and let’s drink!”   
  
Two shot glasses were shoved to them as Mercedes quickly raised the third. “To us, being together once again.”   
  
With that toast, the shots were tossed back, the first burn of Fireball trickling a sweet fiery line down the back of Nicole’s throat. Her eyes cut across to watch the slight flush hit Waverly’s cheek as the alcohol started making itself known.    
  
Nicole had expected nothing less really. When the invitation arrived, they both agreed it was the perfect occasion to meet up with their old friend. The timing of Nicole’s cycle and the party seemed to allow them a chance to try something new. Mercedes booking an entire hotel for the party, seemed like a great time to let loose and no one be able to hear them over the vivacious roar that would surely last until the wee hours of the following morning. 

When Waverly had called to RSVP, Nicole had noticed a certain twinkle in her eye and quirk to her smile that always spelled trouble. She questioned it, noting how Waverly’s smile turned up at the corner of her mouth just a little bit more.    
  
“It’s a costume party Cher. Inspired by one of Mercedes’s trips to Europe exploring the history there. Don’t worry. I’ll handle it.”   
  
When the first box arrived, Nicole grew suspicious. Waverly had carefully pulled the hanger containing the overcoat out. The carefully embroidered designs were elegant. The jacket screamed more Victorian than she had originally pictured. She found herself eyeing it with suspicion. She had her reservations. The way Waverly licked her lips after it was shrugged on her shoulders caused her to change her mind. She could deal with any inconvenience if it caused that look to cross her lover’s face. 

When the second box arrived, Nicole had stared at it from over the top of the book she was reading. It was only when the corset was brought forth that her eyes widened looking from the silky fabric back to Waverly. Her mind flashed to an image Waverly’s body pressed up against her as that choice dropped to the floor allowing Nicole to ravage her body. 

When Waverly had asked her to help her try it on, it took all of Nicole’s self control to not recreate the image her mind had conjured up. With the chord finally in place Waverly turned around dipping down to adjust it before raising back up. Nicole felt her mouth dry as she met her lover’s glowing eyes. Waverly’s head cocked to the side as her fingers ghosted over Nicole’s bicep causing a shiver to run down her spine. Her head snapped back taking a sharp intake of air, her eyes closing to the sensation before her own eyes lit up to meet her lover’s.   
  
“Yes my Alpha, you will get to unwrap your present at the end of the night.”    
  
Had Waverly suggested a 1970’s powder blue suit with a puffed dress shirt, Nicole would have gladly donned it just to be at her side that night staring at the perfection the silky fabric forced by the boning to tightly hug the curves of the priestess' body flaunting that perfect curvature Nicole couldn’t help but run her fingers over each chance she was given.

Even now as fingers intertwined with hers leading her forward, Nicole’s free hand couldn’t help but slide down the side of the corset. Waverly glanced over her shoulder leading Nicole inside giving her a knowing look.    
  
_ Soon Cher. I will take care of you until we are both spent. For now, enjoy the show. _   
  
As they entered the room, Nicole could have sworn half of the city was there for the night. She nodded her hello to Lonnie standing in the far corner. He simply raised his glass and continued chatting up the woman in front of him. 

Mercedes had a firm hold on Waverly’s other hand dragging them through the crowd. She could tell something was being said, but she was unable to hear over the Zydeco band playing on the stage in the center of the room. They were led to a flight of stairs leading up to a landing on the opposite end of where they started their journey. 

Nicole glanced up before ascending the first step, taking in the woman poised at the top smiling back down at Mercedes. This was definitely going to be interesting. Her elegant dress appeared to be vintage, as if it had been brought straight from the late 1800s to this place. Her mocha colored skin almost glowed, her smile widening as Mercedes drew closer to her. Her eyes flicked over the redhead’s shoulder, nodding to Nicole and Waverly before returning to Mercedes. Nicole felt an energy shift as they ascended.    
  
_ She’s not human. There’s an energy here that is similar to ours. _ Her Alpha was on alert, but not disturbed enough to warrant more than the passing comment. Mercedes took the woman’s hand, joining her side and wrapping her arm around her waist.   
  
“Waverly, Nicole, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Kate.”    
  
There was a softness in the word girlfriend that Nicole had not heard Mercedes speak with before. It wasn’t the way she introduced her usual conquest. There was something much deeper hidden behind that solitary word. A shift in the power happened once again as she settled into Kate’s side. Kate’s hand reached out in greeting. Both Nicole and Waverly took it as she spoke.    
  
“Hello. Mercedes has told me much about you Alpha and Priestess.”    
  
Now Nicole stood defensive. Already they were at a disadvantage. Waverly lightly squeezed her hand in an attempt to calm her. Nicole had learned to trust Waverly’s instincts that seemed to always calm her. Waverly had learned to rely on Nicole’s suspicion to keep them safe. Waverly smiled graciously as she spoke, her sweet voice easing Nicole as she attempted to better understand the situation.   
  
“I believe you have the upper hand on us Kate. Mercedes had just mentioned there was someone we needed to meet.”   
  
Nicole noticed how softly Kate would caress Mercedes’ side. She saw the looks exchanged and suddenly the energy made sense. The energy sparking the air was new, nervous, yet as old as the oceans. Whatever Kate was, she was in love with Mercedes. Which meant meeting her literal oldest friends was a frightening situation. Nicole eased her own senses, allowing her own defenses to drop. This was a much different situation that required a more intricate approach. Waverly’s approach.

  
“My apologies. My full name is Contessa. Much like the two of you, I am much older than I appear. Though I am more dead than alive, I’m not sure if that’s a proper comparison.”    
  
“Vampire.” Waverly almost whispered the word, but still it caught Nicole the same. Suddenly things were making sense. Though through the years Nicole had known a few other vampires, she rarely found herself at odds with them. Still her concern that Mercedes was simply a source of survival was dissuaded by the energy she could still feel in the air.   
  
“How did you meet?” Nicole couldn’t help but inquire, a smile covering what reservations still lingered.    
  
Kate flagged a waiter from the main floor, beckoning him up to bring a tray of drinks. The curve of the glasses matched the curve of Waverly’s corset causing a momentary loss of focus from Nicole. The pink liquid inside was perfectly accented with a slice of orange and a cherry. Leave it to Mercedes to serve hurricane cocktails in a hurricane glass during an actual hurricane. She was nothing but meticulous in the details. 

Kate reached out first grabbing a drink, which Mercedes stole finishing nearly half of it off before handing it back. Kate stood with her mouth agape before a look of amusement passed her features. She simply shook her head. Waverly reached out grasping a drink for her and passing one over to Nicole. Mercedes was the first to offer the story.   
  
“I was partying my way across Europe as one does when they regain control of their life. I met a group at a bar who drug me with them to a party at this castle. I looked across the room and saw Kate. I thought, she looks like fun. I definitely wasn’t wrong. She’s definitely changed the way I see things.”   
  
Kate kept glancing back and forth from Nicole to Waverly watching their expressions. Something seemed to dance on the tip of her tongue. Something she debated saying. Finally her mind seemed to settle on a decision. 

“To answer the questions I can sense swimming around in your heads, I did not glamor this one. She’s too strong willed for that. I also am not just using her. I have plenty of resources for blood that does not require that. I am not assuming you are judging me, but if she was my friend, I’d be concerned. Hell, she’s my girlfriend and I stay concerned most of the time anyways.”   
  
Nicole couldn’t help the full laugh that left her. “Forgive the pun, but you may have bit off more than you can chew with this one. She is definitely a fireball”    
  
Mercedes grabbed Waverly by the arm, “Speaking of Fireball, I have a few specialty shots at the bar you have to try Waverly. Nicole if you don’t mind, I’m dragging your wife off to have a drink with me. We have a full bar at our disposal before the hurricane disposes of it and a lot to catch up on.”    
  
“By all means.” Nicole stood to the side allowing the old friends time alone.    
  
“You two make quite the powerhouse.” Kate observed as Waverly walked away winking over her shoulder at Niocole.    
  
“It is definitely unusual in power and form, but it works well for us.”   
  
“I heard legends of such a union before, though I never thought I’d see it for myself. Congrats on breaking free of the confines of the pack.”   
  
Nicole flinched slightly at the comment. “It is meant as a compliment Alpha. Not many have the ability to break the chains. Your ability makes you stronger than the rest of the pack. Have you never been told of that before?”    
  
“I know I am stronger with her than I have ever been.”   
  
Kate’s mouth opened slightly before closing. Her head nodded. “I have some books if you ever want to explore the past of Alpha’s such as yourself. My kind keep meticulous records. When Mercedes told me about you, I instantly held a respect for you.”   
  
Nicole relaxed at Kate's admission finally meeting Kate’s eyes. There were never stories of others like her. After being told she was so many horrible things by her own pack, it was shocking to realize that the reason she was turned out was because they feared her own power. While she had zero desire to ever return to it, the information intrigued her. “That would be incredibly kind of you. Especially for someone you just met.”   
  
“You saved Mercedes. Without that, I would not have had a chance to meet her.”   
  
“How long have you two known each other Kate?”    
  
“Time sometimes loses itself for people like us. Maybe six months, but sometimes I feel it has been a lifetime. I have been around many people and never had the connection I have to her.”    
  
Both of their eyes turned to the bar as Mercedes let out a hollar before downing a line of shots to the cheering of the crowd around her.   
  
Nicole chuckled. “You have your hands full with her.”   
  
Kate simply rolled her eyes. “Don’t I know it.”    
  
Her face turned more serious. Nicole could see something brewing deep inside. A war was being fought inside her mind. Nicole gently prodded. “Something bothering you Kate?”

“Yes, but I’m not sure if I should discuss it. Yet I feel as if I’m talking to the perfect person for this.” She paused taking in a deep breath before continuing. “Mercedes asked me to turn her.”   
  
Nicole’s mind blanked at that statement. Her connection reached across the room causing a set of eyes to turn to hers.  _ Mercedes wants Kate to turn her.  _ It may have been a way to quickly dissolve any trust, but Nicole wanted Waverly fully aware of the situation.   
  
_ She has been delving into it with me since we walked away. This is not a rash decision Cher. She has thought about it. I’m personally touched by Kate's reluctance. I could feel their connection from the moment we first saw them together. _ _   
_ _   
_ Nicole took comfort in the words.  _ I, as well.  _ _   
_ _   
_ Nicole glanced back at Kate noticing how her eyes were locked onto Mercedes while her mind was lost in thought. 

  
“How do you feel about that Kate?”    
  
“Honestly, I’m afraid she doesn’t know what she’s truly asking for. I feel like she thinks this is a way she can party for eternity without consequences. It doesn’t work like that as I’m sure you are aware.”    
  
Nicole started to understand a little more of the relationship that she had just been introduced to. If Kate was this hesitant to give in, it meant she cared for Mercedes much deeper than her current title of girlfriend. There was something much deeper to their relationship. Something neither of them would be ready to say.    
  
“Maybe.” Nicole offered testing the waters to see how far this could be pushed. “Maybe you should talk to her. I don’t think I need to bring to your attention the energy that crackles in the air around you both. Mercedes isn’t the best at showing that side of herself. She’s been taken advantage of and hurt enough that her walls stay firmly in place. Even I can spot the cracks in them around you.”   
  
Kate’s eyes sparkled as Mercedes waved to her to join her and Waverly. Definitely feelings there still unspoken, but yet felt by both. “Thank you Alpha. I think you confirmed what I needed to know.” Kate simply replied “Shall we rejoin them?”    
  
“Indeed.” 

Together Nicole and Kate navigated the crowd of dancers and guests until they were reunited. Nicole took the drink Waverly passed her. Together the four of them talked back and forth joking about old times and being regaled with stories of Kate and Mercedes’ adventures. 

When the band slowed down to a waltz Nicole recognized from 1910, she offered her hand out to Waverly. A soft smile greeted her as they fell into their own rhythm, swaying to the sounds of brass filling the room. In a moment they both felt youthful dancing to a song that existed for them at the age they still appeared to be. The dull roar of the room would make it nearly impossible for most couples to hear one another. For Waverly and Nicole, this was never an issue.   
  
Waverly smirked as they waltzed. 

_ Remember the first time we ever danced together, Cher? _

Nicole smiled back,  _ Of course my love. We kissed and time stood still. _   
  
_ It always will with you, my Alpha. _ _   
_ _   
_ They stared across the room catching sight of their friends also dancing together. Kate looked at Mercedes with the passion Nicole recognized all too well. Mercedes was excitedly talking, hands wildly motioning as always before returning to Kate’s body. Then so quick you could almost miss it, she’d stop mid sentence just staring back up at Kate, her smile still fully intact. Enamoured not glamored.   
  
_ It seems they have the same problem we once had. Communication. _ _   
_ _   
_ Nicole could feel Waverly’s laugh as she fell against her chest pressing their bodies together. They swayed together lost in the sounds of the band and the feel of their bodies together. This city was no doubt Waverly’s home, but for Nicole, it was the first place she truly felt at home. Ironically home was found in the same situation as she found herself in now, wrapped in Waverly’s arms. Nicole glanced down, noticing a light in Waverly’s eyes shining bright. A light she found was in fact a reflection of her own.    
  
_ You’re glowing my love. I think it’s time we started to say our farewells for now. Allow me to mask that until we are away from prying eyes. _   
  
A wave of her wrists and Nicole found the light dissipated, though the energy released was still filling the air around them. She could feel her body calling out to Waverly and it being answered.   
  
“It would seem you two need to make a get away.” Kate whispered as they danced closer together. “That’s quite the power surge that happens with you two.” 

Nicole simply nodded before leaning closer so only she could hear.    
  
“And you should talk to Mercedes. She’s never looked at someone the way she looks at you Kate. Fall into what you fear. You may find it’s quite nice there.”    
  
With that, Waverly brought Nicole through the crowd to the elevator taking them to their room at the top corner. Her lips were instantly against Nicole’s. The magic dissipating as their eyes lit up, reflecting in each other’s irises. The moon was no doubt making its appearance in the sky. Despite the clouds rotating outside causing rain to patter against the windows of the hall, Nicole could feel the pull inside of herself. 

As Waverly’s hands worked to create fire across her face and neck, she felt the pull elsewhere too. As Waverly placed the key into the lock, Nicole pressed her body against Waverly’s back, her hands tracing the curves once again before softly landing on her hips that pressed back against her.

_ Already so ready for me Alpha. I can feel your excitement. _

As the door closed behind them, Nicole let her body take over, watching Waverly’s hips move as she crossed the room towards the bed. There was no need for words at this moment. They both knew why they were there. As Nicole walked up behind Waverly she could feel her body reacting to the power swarming around them. She fed off it, allowing it to flow through her body. She ran her hand softly down Waverly’s arms feeling that same crack of power that signaled their energies aligning for something more. She took in a deep breath filling her lungs with the scent she had caught at the market that day. The same scent that always entranced her and invited her so willing. The scent that was undeniably Waverly. One word echoed into her mind spurring her own. 

_ Yours. _

Nicole stood close behind her and brushed Waverly’s flowing brunette hair to the side. A kiss, featherlight, barely there dropped to her exposed shoulder. Waverly felt Nicole’s fingertips brush down the chord holding the corset closed. Heard the first tie release with a whisper that echoed in the careful thud of her heart. The corset loosened just a touch, just enough that her alpha could now touch skin, a slither, a soft caress at the base of her spine and as she tipped her head back, Nicole’s lips started to  _ move _ .

“There is something so divine that is held in the slowness with which corsets can be removed.” Nicole’s voice is a breath against the shell of Waverly’s ear. “The tease as each tooth gives.” Nicole bit her then, lightly, the thin sinew of her neck being pulled between perfect lips. “I bet with the sensation of that alone I could make you come before it even hits the floor.” Waverly groaned as Nicole licked a line from her ear to the soft skin on her shoulder. 

One of the alpha’s arms wrapped around her waist as she felt the other tug at the binding just above the small of her back. Knuckles kneading into the muscle there, strong enough for her back to arch in reflex. Waverly felt the bottom tooth at the front of the corset give, unsurprised by the dexterity of those gloriously long fingers, able to take on the task literally single handed. 

“Fuck.” She gasped as she reached up to tangle her own hand in red hair and hold Nicole’s lips to her neck. Fingertips danced against the minute strip of skin just below her stomach before she felt another tooth release. 

“I know you like me rough, but sometimes I wonder if you forget just how soft I can be.” The alpha’s lips glided across her shoulder blade, barely there at all, a shiver of contact and nothing more. Nicole ran her hand up the length of Waverly’s spine, following the criss cross of ribbon, pulling gently to further loosen a garment now feeling even more restricting. 

Waverly felt the zip on her skirt sigh as Nicole dragged it down, allowing the black chiffon to pool at her feet. Her frame falling back into the firm body, the bulge of Nicole’s cock pressing deliciously into the swell of her ass. She mewled, tilting her hips up and back, feeling the pressure of the throbbing shaft hard against her. How she longed to have it inside her, filling her completely, but she knew Nicole planned on making her wait. Planned on making her  _ beg _ . And if that thought alone didn’t make her knees buckle and a pool of arousal soak through her black lace thong. 

Both of Nicole’s hands were now working at the front of her corset. Slowly removing each clasp from its hook. Waverly’s chest was heaving as slender fingertips caressed each and every millimetre of newly exposed skin on their journey upwards. When it was about halfway open Nicole took advantage and slid the palm of her hand up over Waverly’s ribs. The pad of a thumb ghosting the underside of each breast, the touch against her overly sensitive skin making her hiss out a breath and rock her hips firmer over the alpha’s cock. 

“So desperate for me already, my Priestess? I can smell how  _ wet _ you are.” Nicole growled against her pulse point, one hand moving up to tease the crests of her breasts where they peaked out of the top of the garment. The other gripping hold of the string of her thong and  _ pulling _ , giving Waverly just a glimpse of delicious friction against her clit before it was gone. 

“You’ll regret this.” The threat in Waverly’s voice was lost in the whisper with which the words escaped her lips. 

“Regret? Not a thing when the end result is making you come. But I’ll gladly  _ suffer _ whatever punishment you see fit.” With the low timbre of Nicole’s voice, dripping like treacle down the back of her neck, Waverly knew her alpha’s wolf was prowling close to the surface. Sure that if she turned she would be caught up in a molten gaze, eyes on fire with the power they held. 

The torturous tease continued with each tooth that loosened until it felt like Waverly’s skin was melting off of her very bones. Her thong was ruined, her thighs shaking with the effort of keeping her upright despite the sure weight of Nicole behind her. Perfect lips and teeth and tongue alighting against her shoulders, across her neck, nipping and sucking and  _ marking _ . The multitude of sensations pushing her ever closer to oblivion, to  _ la petite mort _ , to breaking over the crest of pleasure without being  _ touched _ . Just as Nicole had promised. 

As the front of the corset fluttered open Nicole rocked her hips forwards, the pressure on her ass twinned with hands that appeared to be everywhere at once was almost too much. The black and purple lace held to her body only from the press of Nicole’s frame as hands cupped her breasts and  _ squeezed _ . Waverly cried out as both nipples were trapped between rolling fingertips just shy of being too rough. The perfect pressure. The movement of Nicole’s hips was pulling at the string of her thong, with every gentle thrust the fabric glided over her aching clit. 

“Come for me.” Waverly wasn’t sure whether it was the command falling from her alpha’s lips or the sensation of Nicole’s hands tracing down her sides and over the band of her panties that did it. But she barrelled over the edge into that sweet valley of orgasm regardless. The added caress of fabric against her back when Nicole moved away just enough to let the corset fall to the floor heightened the high crest of her pleasure. Nicole’s name and a multitude of curse words falling from her as her insides clenched her release. 

Waverly shuddered further, an aftershock coursing through her veins as Nicole’s teeth sunk into the bite mark always prominent on her neck. The wave of her alpha’s power bursting through her own veins like a livewire made her come again.  _ Hard _ . Before her lithe frame relaxed back into strong arms, holding firm now around her waist. She stood there, gasping for breath, wearing nothing but her ruined thong and her high heels as her soul slowly returned to her body. 

When Waverly felt as though she was able to stand unassisted she turned in Nicole’s arms and threaded her hands through auburn hair. Tugging in insistence that the alpha look at her. She watched as Nicole’s eyes flashed from amber to warm mocha and then back again. The residue of energy crackling around them like static. A smirk pulled at the corner of Nicole’s lips as she took a breath to speak which Waverly silenced with an arching eyebrow.

“If you even think about telling me you told me so, so help me, alpha or not...I’m tying you down until you beg.” Waverly watched as Nicole’s grin widened as the arms around her waist tightened and pulled her closer before kissing her deeply. Tongues searching each other’s mouths with fever until the alpha pulled back just a little. Breath still tickling kiss swollen lips as she spoke.

“I told you so.” Nicole moved to kiss her again but Waverly stepped back, relishing the challenge in her alpha’s voice. She smirked, a plot already thickening in her own mind as she shucked the heavy velvet coat tails off of Nicole’s shoulders. The waistcoat went next, followed by the necktie and crisp black shirt. Waverly had missed the beautiful expanse of Nicole’s neck, the redhead usually forgoing the top two buttons. So now she had access to it and she found her lips working on their own accord, suckling at the skin there. 

Nicole hummed her approval softly as she arched her neck to allow Waverly more space. But Waverly didn’t want soft mumbled noises of pleasure, she wanted Nicole writhing and begging for release. So she wrapped both hands around the opening of the alpha’s shirt and  _ ripped _ , grinning at the sound of buttons pinging against the wood floor. Nicole’s gasp was better, more in line with her own desires, so with a flick of her wrist, Waverly released the clasp of Nicole’s bra and sent that to the floor as well. 

She took a step back to look at the statuesque perfection of the porcelain skin of Nicole’s heaving chest. The rippling muscle of a well chiseled abdomen twitched as Waverly traced the nails of her right hand downwards. Popping open the button of black dress slacks pulled tight by her alpha’s erect cock. She watched with rapt attention as Nicole swallowed, the amber eyes of her wolf gazing back into Waverly’s own. The brunette knew she was fighting her alpha’s desire to  _ take _ , they’d danced this waltz before. 

So Waverly took that option away. With a tilt of her head she released a wave of her own power, knocking Nicole backwards until she was sat on the bed. Slowly, she made a show of removing each of her heels and peeling the ruined thong down her legs. Knowing Nicole could do nothing but watch, her magic keeping the alpha in place. For now. She swept her hair up into a ponytail, taking her time to stretch her arms above her head. The motion elongating her torso, pushing her breasts forwards as her back took on an elegant arch. One she knew Nicole loved to feel beneath her. 

Waverly heard a small whine escape from Nicole’s throat and grinned. “Why, see something you like,  _ mon loup _ ?” She felt the alpha tug at her power then, growing restless with the tease that hadn’t even started yet. “Uh uh. You’re mine now.” Waverly pushed more of her magic into the air, felt it pulse between them and watched Nicole relax into it. But keeping her strong and powerful alpha like this took concentration, concentration she wanted to give wholly to drawing growls of pleasure from her lover. 

Waverly took a step closer to the bed, not missing Nicole’s molten gaze flash amber or the way her nostrils flared as she scented the air. “You’ve smelt how sweet I am for you Alpha, what would you give for a taste?” Waverly dipped her own fingers into the slick between her thighs and brought them to her own lips. Humming her satisfaction at the flavour of her arousal on her tongue. Another whine. Perfection. 

_ “Why don’t you come ride my face and you’ll see just how much I will  _ **_give_ ** _ for a  _ **_taste_ ** _?”  _ Waverly feels the alpha’s promise settle low in her stomach, another wave of arousal coating her already dripping sex. As Nicole took a deep breath through her nose she knew she had been caught out.  _ “Two can play this game Priestess.”  _ The lustful timbre of the wolf’s call makes Waverly grin wider.

“You’ll find you’re in no position to barter, lpha. And trust me when I say you won’t be for a  _ long _ time.” With that Waverly moved towards the bed, winding her hand in a circular motion, the thickening air around them electric with power. She felt the thrum of energy creep up her spine as the suitcase laying at the foot of the bed popped open. She moved her hand upwards and smirked as the rope they had packed started to coil through thin air towards her. Nicole followed the movement of the rope as it caressed across Waverly’s frame, she didn’t hide her own shiver at the sensation, knowing it would further torment the redhead. 

As she stalked towards the edge of the bed Waverly silently commanded the nylon cord to rush forwards, quickly engulfing both of Nicole’s wrists and winding tightly. Dragging her alpha backwards as the rope wrapped around the posts at the head of the bed. The movement of Nicole’s body sliding across satin sheets caused her slacks to pull down just enough for Waverly to see the dark, wet stain on the front of lilac boxers. 

The rope continued to tighten, pulling Nicole’s arms above her head, the muscles in her forearms strained as it held her firm. Now, her alpha was one of the strongest beings Waverly had ever known, which is why she had blessed the nylon binding with her own magic. To ensure it would  _ hold _ , regardless of how much Nicole tugged at it. 

The movement of the rope ceased as Waverly reached the edge of the bed. She paused for just a moment to take in the sight of Nicole stretched out in front of her before climbing onto the mattress and swinging her leg over the alpha’s stomach. She suspended herself over the muscles there and dragged her nails over Nicole’s ribs. She felt the ripple of the redhead’s body as her hips bucked upwards, trying to  _ touch _ without hands. 

“Behave. Or I’ll make you.” Waverly purred as she pressed the flat of her hands down onto Nicole’s ribs, steadying herself. 

_ “We’ve been here before. You’ll bend before I break.”  _ Again the alpha spoke through their connection as Nicole looked on with eyes already pleading. It seemed her wolf was more sure of itself than she was. 

“You have absolutely  _ no  _ idea just how bendy I can be.” Waverly gave a little then. Encasing Nicole’s lips within her own in a greedy kiss. A brief moment of reprieve for the woman below her. Then the brunette shifted, moving down towards the foot of the bed, taking Nicole’s slacks and boxers with her until they were both bare. 

As she returned to her position, straddled over Nicole’s stomach, she called on her power again. Listening to the whip of another rope rushing from the case. Delighting, perhaps too much, in the shocked expression on her alpha’s face as it wound itself around both ankles. Securing the redhead fully, rendering any attempt at movement completely redundant. 

Waverly could feel the press of Nicole’s cock against her ass, hard and eager. So she reached behind her own body and took it carefully within her hand. Pumping it slowly, watching as Nicole’s eyes rolled back into her skull and her head pushed backwards onto the pillow. She rolled her thumb against the tip, wet with precome and then squeezed the shaft. Delighting in the feel of it pulsing within her grasp. Nicole tried to buck her hips but the rope holding her afforded her little success. 

“Need something?” Waverly asked, voice as sweet as sugar as she released Nicole’s cock, moaning softly as she felt it spring back against her. 

“Fuck Waves. You know what I need.” Nicole was gazing at her with eyes now bled full wolf, pupils still dilated with pleasure, the golden and crimson ring pulsing with energy. 

“I  _ can  _ hear you thinking. But how about I show you  _ my  _ desires instead? Hmmm ma cher?” With that Waverly tipped her hips forwards, effectively lifting herself from the slow grind she was performing against Nicole’s stomach. She rested her weight on a hand planted behind her, between Nicole’s spread thighs and ran the other down between her neck and took one of her own breasts in her palm. Squeezing just right, thumbing her nipple and pinching it tightly between her fingers. 

Then her hand dipped lower, tracing the outline of muscle in her own abdomen, before her fingertips slid into wet heat. Her dripping sex no more than a few inches from Nicole’s face, watching her as she spread her own folds delectably slow. She circled her clit with the pad of her index finger in quick tight circles as a moan escaped her parted lips. 

“Feels so good Nicole.” Waverly hummed as her fingers dropped lower, circling her entrance. She saw Nicole tug on the rope, willing her body to move closer but it held her tightly. 

“My poor alpha. Not enjoying the show?” Waverly’s voice turned to an exhale of breath as she slid two fingers inside herself. Pushing her hips forwards in sync with the movements of her own hand to get as deep as possible. The filthy wet sounds as she fucked herself echoed in the stifling silence, entwining with Nicole’s groans of frustration tinged rapture. 

_ “My cock would feel better. Deeper. Filling you completely.”  _ Waverly didn’t respond, simply picked up her pace, curling her fingers to hit that one sweet spot inside her front wall. 

“I’m so close for you Nicole. So tight.” Waverly’s body shook as she neared the crest of orgasm. “How much do you want to be inside me?” She questioned through sultry gasps of pleasure, the deep warmth flooding her belly as she hurtled towards the precipice. Nicole whimpered, her mouth agape as she searched for a response. Waverly caved just a little, her own desire to feel her alpha overtaking the need to make her beg for it. So she lent forward and took Nicole’s lips in her own as she cried her climax, the sound dying on the redhead’s tongue. 

As the kiss continued Waverly removed her fingers and brought them to their joined lips. The alpha’s mouth devoured the offering as Waverly traversed the plain of Nicole’s jawline and neck with her tongue. She moved lower, caressing the branded mark on her alpha’s chest with her lips. 

“Mine.” Waverly spoke as she sank her teeth into the mound of Nicole’s breast. The alpha arched her back as much as she was able, pushing herself further into Waverly’s mouth. 

“All yours baby.” Nicole moaned as Waverly took a hardened nipple between her lips. Rolling the tip of her tongue over the stiff bud before nipping a trail over to the other. Lavishing it with the same attention before dipping further and kissing a path to Nicole’s naval. The alpha’s muscles trembled beneath her, quivering with a need so ardent Waverly could almost taste it. 

Waverly settled herself between Nicole’s legs and without preamble took the alpha’s cock in her hand. Pumping and twisting her wrist as her lover cried out in ecstasy. “ _ All  _ mine?” Waverly questioned as she continued to stroke.

“Every. Single. Inch.” Nicole’s words were punctuated with breathy exhales in perfect time to Waverly’s thumb caressing the tip of her cock. “Please Waves.” Finally a plea fell from those perfect lips. 

“It’s a shame your alpha isn’t as keen to beg for me.” Waverly cooed as she ran the tip of her nail along the underside of Nicole’s shaft, watching as the redhead’s neck bowed in pleasure. 

_ “Never. Do your worst Priestess.”  _ The alpha’s voice was coupled with a whine from Nicole. Clearly alpha and woman did not agree. 

“My worst huh? If you insist.” With that Waverly leant forwards and took the top of Nicole’s cock between her lips. Slowly inching herself forwards, sucking gently as she took the alpha fully in her mouth. She heard Nicole sigh and that certainly wouldn’t do, so Waverly started bobbing her head at a blistering pace. Breathing through her nose as the tip of the cock nudged against the back of her throat. 

“Fuuuuck.” That was a better reaction.  _ “Look at me Alpha.”  _ Waverly commanded through a connection that shouldn’t exist yet did somehow and Nicole did. Her eyes consumed by black and gold, eyebrows creased with the effort not to close them. Waverly continued to devour Nicole’s cock, swirling her tongue against the tip with every withdrawal. The taste of the alpha’s precome heavy in her mouth. And then she stopped. 

“Waves...what..?” Waverly just smirked as Nicole’s brain tried to catch up with her body. Watching as the redhead struggled against the restraints again and a primal growl crawled out of her throat. The muscles in her arms strained with her strength, but the knots didn’t give. As predicted. 

“Something wrong,  _ Alpha _ ?” Waverly asked as she ran her nails up Nicole’s thighs, watching the red marks raise in her path. The redhead’s eyes closed as an apparent internal war raged between her and her alpha. 

_ “I told you my Priestess. Begging is not in my vocabulary.”  _ Another whimper from Nicole accompanied the alpha’s voice. 

“Is that so?” Waverly took Nicole’s cock in her hand again. “What about  _ reward _ ?” A twist of her wrist. “Or  _ prize _ ?” Another pump of her hand. “ _ La récompense? _ ” Her thumb dragged over the tip of a now almost painfully erect cock, slick with her own spit and Nicole growled. A sound that was all wolf. The alpha was slipping. A flash of power, stronger than anything she had felt before, surged from her lover. So raw and wild that the bed shook and groaned under the flux of it. She felt her own magic answer the call, a warmth flushing through her body in a euphoric symphony. 

“So strong.” Waverly spoke as she shifted her position, lining her glistening folds with the shaft of Nicole’s cock, lowering herself so it settled there. Held between wet lips at the apex of her thighs. She felt the ripple of Nicole’s body as it bowed in an attempt to get closer. But still the rope held. 

Waverly rocked her hips, sliding along the alpha’s cock as slowly as her own desire would let her. Aware of her own need to be filled and  _ fucked _ growing with every glide. Nicole grunted as Waverly moved, the shallow thrust of her pelvis creating the most delicious friction against her clit. Knowing that the feel of her own warm silky sex would feel exhilarating against the alpha’s shaft. She sighed out a moan, aware that she wouldn’t be able to hold back on her own carnal urges for much longer. 

Nicole hadn’t used their safe word, that gave her the confidence to keep pushing, if her girlfriend wanted to stop this she could. But she hadn’t pulled that plug. Yet. 

_ “It appears we have reached a stalemate, my Priestess, but rest assured, your need to have me as the cause of your pleasure… thick and thrusting inside you, will overshadow your desire to have me beg to be there.”  _ The alpha spoke through their connection once again and that was ultimately what gave Waverly the key to breaking her. 

“When you’ve lived as long as I have you learn to  _ take _ pleasure. I’ve warmed my bed with many as adept as you Alpha…” Waverly saw the slight crook of Nicole’s neck and the flash of crimson behind amber eyes, jealousy was indeed a powerful tool. “...many hands have caressed this body…” as she continued she moved her palms over her own stomach and up to her breasts. 

“The amount of names I have  _ screamed _ into the heavens.” Waverly continued to rock, she felt the flash of power from the alpha below her, heard the low growl in response to her words. “I couldn’t give you all the names of the people who know my  _ taste _ …” Another rumble, another crack of the headboard as the alpha grew restless. “I’ve forgotten more about pleasure than you’ve learned Alpha…” Waverly moaned as the tip of Nicole’s cock continued to nudge against her clit with every roll of her body. 

_ “You’re mine now.”  _ The alpha’s voice was strained and breathy inside Waverly’s mind. So close to breaking but she ignored it in pursuit of her goal. 

“But I have  _ never  _ known ecstasy quite like the first time you sank your teeth into me. Nothing close to the first time I took your knot so so  _ tightly  _ inside.” She watched as Nicole tugged at the rope again, even though both wolf and woman knew it was a fruitless task. “If only your urge to  _ claim  _ me matched my need to be  _ claimed _ .” Waverly was moaning out every word, the friction of Nicole hard and throbbing against her was borderline too much. 

_ “Mine.”  _ One word, a panted whisper that hit Waverly low in the stomach. She lent her whole body forwards, her chest flush with Nicole’s as she kissed along the redhead’s jawline. 

“Prove it.” Her voice was barely a breath against the alpha’s neck, she knew that if this didn’t work, nothing would. “Beg for me Alpha.” 

“Please Waverly, let me show you how good it  _ feels _ that we belong to each other.” For the first time, Nicole’s voice was echoed by that of her wolf, a full synchronisation of words both filling her mind and falling from plush lips. 

Waverly didn’t respond, she simply waved her wrist, and the ropes dissipated. Then there was no room for thinking, Nicole’s lips were on hers, wild and searching. The alpha’s body pressed up so deliciously into the arc of her own that a groan was ripped from her throat at the perfect push against her dripping centre. Waverly went to move, under the assumption that the alpha would need to take control, but strong hands at her hips stopped her. 

“What’s the matter Cher, don’t you want to  _ take _ what’s yours?” Waverly asked as she raked her nails down Nicole’s chest, paying close attention to the tattoo above her right breast. No response, the redhead simply sat up straight and licked a firm line from Waverly’s naval to the bottom of her throat. Then lips were sucking at her nipple and a careful hand was guiding the tip of Nicole’s cock to her entrance. 

It should have been embarrassing, the ease at which she was able to slide down, engulfing the full length of the alpha’s shaft. And maybe it would have been, were it not for the growl vibrating through the woman below her and the teeth now imprinting themselves upon the mound of her breast. With a grunt, Nicole moved herself so she was kneeling, Waverly’s thighs still bracketing her hips. The alpha’s strong arms around her middle kept her upright as their bodies started to  _ move _ .

With every thrust from Nicole, Waverly cried out in ecstasy, the feeling of her lover so deep inside her too perfect to not appreciate audibly. The tip of the alpha’s cock nudging at her cervix with every glorious roll of her body. She felt so full, her walls clamping down with every withdrawal, Nicole managing to hit that sweet spot inside her with ease. Waverly leant forwards to kiss her, needing to feel that closeness as the first licks of her orgasm shuddered up her spine. She almost came when strong hands pressed beneath her thighs and lifted, creating the perfect angle for Nicole to hit depths within her that had never been reached. The alpha’s teeth pulled on Waverly’s bottom lip as the pace of her thrusts increased. 

“Fuck Nicole. Harder. Please.” Each word was a breathless moan, again her alpha didn’t respond, simply pushed forwards until Waverly’s back landed on the mattress. She then found her knees pushed up towards her own chest, thighs spread as Nicole both picked up the pace and pressure of her movements. Waverly felt Nicole’s hand brush her cheek, insisting without words she looked at her. The vibrant energy burning behind glowing red and amber eyes was intoxicating. So much so that despite being on the precipice of climax, Waverly couldn’t look away. 

The filthy wet pounding sounds that filled the air twinned with the fast pace of her own heartbeat. Nicole’s furrowed brow and the sweat sheened skin in front of her was a sight of which Waverly would never tire. The alpha bent forwards, using her upper body to push Waverly’s legs fully back towards her. The kiss that followed was sloppy but glorious. The burn in her thighs a mere afterthought compared to the exceptional feeling of Nicole rutting inside her. She knew her alpha wouldn’t let herself come until Waverly had climaxed at least once. 

Nicole’s palms rested either side of Waverly’s head and the snap of the redhead’s hips quickened effortlessly. But ultimately it was the alpha’s voice speaking through their connection that made her come. “ _ Never doubt how good it makes me feel to belong to you, my Priestess. _ ” The eye contact, the euphoria of Nicole’s cock thrusting inside her, the power reverberating from her alpha and the declaration in her voice was Waverly’s breaking point. She came with a cry of Nicole’s name, a full galaxy exploding behind her eyes and her walls clenched, keeping Nicole firmly in place. The wave of pleasure crashed around her and her entire body bowed as her legs were released to flutter back to the mattress. 

The redhead’s movements slowed, allowing Waverly to ride the crest of her orgasm for as long as possible. She gave herself a moment to enjoy the feel of Nicole inside her, the post orgasmic bliss melting through her body. But the look of concentration on the alpha’s face and the first feel of the knot forming at the base of her cock had Waverly’s body alive and ready again within a matter of seconds. 

“Now will you  _ take _ me?” Waverly was already moving before Nicole could respond. She sighed as the alpha’s cock slipped from inside her, but positioned herself on her front regardless, presented fully. Wiggling her ass just enough to keep Nicole’s mind well and truly engaged.

“Seems only fair considering you just  _ took  _ me so well.” Waverly would never deny she had a bit of a kink for seeing how far she could push the alpha, but that was nothing compared to how it felt when Nicole took total control. She felt the shuffle behind her, knew the delectable press of Nicole’s hand against the small of her back meant she was steadying herself. Waverly looked over her shoulder, watching as Nicole’s head fell further back with every inch of her cock slipping inside. 

The alpha’s movements started slow, a barely restrained glide of wondrous hips, until her knot was fully formed. Then two hands were gripping at the flesh of Waverly’s ass, pulling her cheeks apart, a thumb brushing over the delicate petal of muscle there as Nicole slowly worked her knot into place. The sensations of her pussy stretching to accept the full girth of Nicole’s cock twinned with a finger gently massaging her ass was too intense. She came instantly and heard the alpha moan beautifully as the walls of her centre clenched her orgasm. Nicole kept thrusting but attempted to slow her movements again, desperate to not overwhelm. But reserved was not what Waverly wanted. 

“Fuck. Me.” This time it was Waverly who growled, demanding as she angled her hips higher, allowing Nicole as much room to move as possible. The alpha obliged, the snap of her hips quickened as skin smacked against skin in a melody of exhilaration. Although Nicole’s knot kept her cock fully sheathed inside, the delicious ache vibrating through Waverly’s dripping cunt had one orgasm flowing faultlessly into the next. 

“Mm close Waves.” Nicole’s voice was echoed by a pulse of her alpha’s power and despite her aching muscles, Waverly was compelled to push herself up into the press of the redhead’s body against her back. She felt Nicole’s breath against her neck as strong arms wrapped themselves around her body. One hand caressing her breasts as the other dropped to rub tantalising circles against her clit. Waverly moaned and hissed out her pleasure as Nicole’s movements grew more erratic. 

“ _ Mine. As I am yours. _ ” The energy grew, a raw and primal crescendo as Nicole’s lips sucked just below the mark on Waverly’s neck. Both of the redhead’s hands playing across her body, the alpha’s hips rocking at a blistering pace. And everything just felt so fucking good. 

“Holy fuck. Nicole!” Waverly cried as she came again, the crackling of her own magic answering the call of her alpha’s power. And then Nicole’s teeth pierced skin and everything else melted away. She felt the redhead stutter, felt the verberations of a grunt through the pressure of the bite and Nicole erupted inside her. Waverly knew it was her imagination but she could almost feel the warmth of her alpha’s orgasm filling her lower abdomen. 

The sharpness of the alpha’s teeth pulsed at her neck with every wave of Nicole’s orgasm. Her soul slowly returned to her body and she felt the grumble in her lover’s throat where it echoed against her skin. Nicole’s cock was firmly locked inside her, muscles trembling as they fell together to the safety of the bed. The alpha seemed reluctant to release the bite but Waverly sighed and relaxed back into where Nicole’s warm body curled behind her. 

“I’m here baby. I’m all yours. You can let go.” Waverly’s voice was hoarse but Nicole heard her and removed her teeth. The alpha kissed over the expanse of skin of her neck and shoulder as Waverly held the arm wrapped around her waist tighter. She felt Nicole nuzzle into the crown of her head and inhale, she knew the alpha enjoyed her scent and smiled gently as she found herself cocooned in the satin sheets. 

“Était-ce si difficile?” Waverly was already on the brink of sleep but asked anyway. 

“Be careful Waves, your Cajun is showing. But no, it never is for me...my alpha on the other hand seems to be a glutton for punishment.” Judging by the slight yawn following Nicole’s admission, her alpha was tired too. Waverly shifted back as far as she could into Nicole’s warmth, the redhead grunted as the movement pulled on her knot, still buried safely inside of Waverly. 

“Sorry.” Exhaustion was hitting hard, Waverly’s body was well and truly sated and the expanse of magic at the call of her alpha was an exertion she wasn’t expecting. 

“Don’t be. This is my favourite place to be.” Nicole placed one last firm kiss to Waverly’s head as she snuggled as close as possible. 

“Buried knot deep inside of me?” Waverly smiled as she teased, delighting in the chuckle from behind her. 

“I’m not going to deny that  _ that  _ is exceptional. But I meant having you wrapped in my arms.” Waverly didn’t respond, just squeezed the hand splaying on her stomach. She felt bruised and all of her muscles were aching in the most glorious of ways. She had known her fair share of pleasure but nothing would ever compare to this feeling of peace. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Waverly stretched out feeling the delicious ache from the night before still reverberating through her muscles. Nicole was still firmly tucked against her, her hand splayed out across her bare stomach. She heard a light grunt at her movement, but Nicole had quickly curled back around her falling fast asleep. It was a lazy morning. She reasoned after the night they had, extra shut eye could be accommodated. She had just fallen back to sleep when she was jarred awake by very loud knocking on their door. The do not disturb sign had been placed outside, so why were they being disturbed?   
  
“Wake up bitches!! Brunch waits for no one!!”   
  
Mercedes' voice echoed through the oak door. While Waverly was not amused in the slightest, hearing Nicole full on growl behind her, did cause a smile to erupt across her face.    
  
“Oh shit, is bitches offensive to Nicole?”    
  
Waverly could hear the sudden panic in her friend’s voice. No doubt the first round of mimosas were already downed and more waiting.    
  
“No, waking me up is offensive.” Nicole’s voice called out across the room. Waverly waited until she could hear Mercedes stand up to her full height, stomping a heel.   
  
“You’re not the only supernatural power that got laid last night. We all heard that howl. Get your asses up and eat a crepe. Maybe you’ll be less hangry then.”    
  
Waverly smiled down at Nicole’s barely opened eyes and snarling lip. She leaned down gently kissing warm lips until they formed a smile. She giggled as Nicole’s grip tightened around her pulling her closer. She felt the familiar tug as she landed on top of Nicole. That morning after glow that both loved to bathe in so much. Those quiet moments that always lead to an encore performance. This morning though, they were not in the cabin or her shack. They were in the premier hotel of her hometown. And their best friend was calling out for them to join her for brunch.    
  
Waverly rocked her hips gently against Nicole feeling the slight bulge react, still not fully dissipated from the full moon’s power. She sighed as Nicole’s hands slowly worked up her back kneading into the muscles there, relaxing them with a gentle, yet firm touch. 

“I know Cher. I would love to have you again as well. On that table in the corner, on the balcony overlooking the French Quarter, or right here in this bed. Our friends are awaiting our arrival and we will not be rude to them.”   
  
Nicole sighed, nodding her head in agreement though her hands continued to linger. “They’re not waiting. You know Mercedes already has a bar tab as long as my…”   
  
Waverly pressed her finger against Nicole’s mouth, shushing what she knew was about to come out next. She smiled kissing the finger, depriving Nicole of contact she knew the Alpha craved. “We’re going and that’s that love.”    
  
Nicole’s eyes shifted for just a moment. A flash of light illuminated the room from amber irises as the most devilish of grins danced across Nicole’s lips. 

_ We’ll do what you wish for brunch, Priestess. My hunger is for something much more delectable spread across that table you mentioned earlier. _ _   
_ _   
_ As they descended the stairs, noticing the elevator was out of order, a realization crossed Nicole and Waverly. They walked into the ballroom almost unrecognizable from the sheen of water covering the floor. A trail of branches and leaves trailed back to the door that was hanging off of its hinges. Both of them slowly looked to one another before their eyes darted across to the open door of the bar. There at the only two stools upright sat Mercedes and Kate. Both with drinks in their hand facing the bartender who despite the disaster around them wore a smile, laughing at whatever was being said. Such a contrast was only to be found in Mercedes’ presence.    
  
Waverly cleared her throat causing Mercedes to turn in her seat waving to them. “So glad you two could pull your heads from between each other’s thighs to join us.” She ran forward hugging both women. “Wow you two smell like sex.”   
  
Nicole scented the air catching something besides the scent of saltwater. Her smirk grew into a full laugh as she retorted back. “Hello pot, it’s me, your friend kettle.”    
  
“Oh honey I’m not even trying to deny that, but it wasn’t me that was heard halfway across this place last night. It’s the first time I have ever heard the hurricane described as literally  **_howling_ ** into the night.”   
  
“She’s partially lying.” Kate turned with a flash of something lingering in her eyes. Her smile revealed pointed tips that quickly disappeared after Nicole had noticed. “She definitely was heard by plenty of people. They just assumed someone was scared, not pulsing around my fingers while my teeth sunk in.”    
  
Nicole flashed a quick glance to Mercedes’ neck. Just below the necklace covering her neck she could see the bite marks. No doubt given at the crest of lovemaking. There was something in a perfectly timed bite. She never denied that. A flash of red crossed Mercedes’s eyes as she closed her mouth quickly looking down. Kate rose to her feet, her hand landing on Mercedes’ shoulder. “Come on love, I have another bloody mary waiting for you.”   
  
The care and concern in Kate’s voice could only bring a smile to Nicole’s lips. Mercedes' desire had been satisfied. A glance down at the bite mark barely exposed by Kate’s shoulder confirming what she could already sense. A merging of two powerful forces.    
  
Kate guided Mercedes back to the bar setting a drink in front of her that was quickly gulped down. Her eyes returned to normal as did her body’s posture. Kate’s concern eased, though her hand never stopped rubbing soothing circles into the small of her back.    
  
Nicole and Waverly searched through the scattered room to find two more stools not destroyed by the storm. Their search finally turned fruitful as they joined their friends at the bar, two mimosas already awaiting them. The bartender smiled at them as he placed two plates full of pancakes in front of Waverly and Nicole.   
  
“I apologize for the limited selection. This was one of the few things the kitchen was able to salvage.”    
  
Mercedes pepped up, “Ladies, let me introduce Beau. He came back this morning to check on the place. He was surprised to find us here and offered brunch.”   
  
“That is beyond kind of you Beau. Thank you.” Waverly’s sweet voice carried over.   
  
“Yes Beau thank you.” Mercedes' words were short, but her kindness knew no bounds. Nicole watched as a roll of hundreds was pushed into his hand. Some things never change.    
  
Beau nodded towards them, a simple gesture, yet with so much meaning. “I would also like to advise all of you to avoid outside for a little while.”   
  
“Power lines down across the road? Trees blocking our way out? Car sideways in the street?” Mercedes list of possibilities seemed endless. Luckily Beau stopped her with a wave of his hand.   
  
“None of the above. Animal control has been called out since there were three gators spotted making their way downtown earlier. One in front with two behind. Multiple people saw the gators. Except one person who said they saw more. It’s strange actually. Ms. Bordeaux claimed she saw a black bobcat riding on the gator at the front. She said it was the craziest second line she had ever seen. I wouldn’t give it much thought as she was probably drunk already.”   
  
Nicole quickly turned her head to Waverly who looked almost as shocked. Her shock slowly turned into a smirk. Mercedes raised an eyebrow, starting to speak, but then stopping herself. She waited until Beau had left the room before speaking her thoughts. “Did you two bring Calamity with you?”   
  
“We didn’t bring her…” Nicole started, but Waverly finished taking her sip of a Mimosa and concluded the statement, “But our minou loves gators and hates being left behind.”    
  
As they entered the destroyed lobby, the four surveyed the damage. Most of the damage was contained to cleaning. Nicole could already see the tasks she would be taking on. “I assume it is time to fetch the bag from upstairs.”   
  
Mercedes’ eyes widened. “Again?”   
  
“Not that type of bag my friend.” Waverly reassured with a giggle. “It’s a hurricane party. We brought the power tools to fix things up.”    
  
Nicole’s eyes lit up once again at the thought’s crossing her mind intermingling with the promise from earlier.  _ Don’t lie, Priestess, there will be an again. That bag will be needed to repair the table I plan on breaking while I dine on you. _   
  


**Author's Note:**

> If for any reason you haven't caught my collaborator's story In The Herb Garden, what are you waiting for? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the tease...


End file.
